


I'm sorry

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Drabbles [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Immortality, M/M, Mortality as a disease, there's nothing to tag, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and again, I'm sorry I suck at uploading regularly</p></blockquote>





	I'm sorry

I'm so sorry I didn't upload a fanfic... it's just there was a thing I had to work at and then I was tired (and a little drunk) and I just noticed I was supposed to update.

 

Anyway, I don't really have any longer fanfic that I could update now because it wouldn't be ready.

This is a little drabble I wrote while listening to Fall Out Boy's 'Immortals'. The theory behind it is a world where mortality is a disease (transmittable by touch). Most people are immortal. Dean is mortal, Cas not.

* * *

 

"I love you, Cas... and I can't touch you... I can't bear it" Dean said and turned around, walking away from Castiel.

 

"Dean wait!" Castiel called. Dean stopped but didn't turn around.

 

"I can't, Cas." Dean whispered. "I can't stay with you without-" Dean shook his head and continued walking.

 

"Stop." Castiel shouted, grabbing onto Dean's arm. He stared at his hand, his fingers on Dean's golden skin. Dean spun around to face him.

 

"Cas!" He called, taking a step back. Castiel stared at his hand, still hovering in the air.

 

"I-" He started. "I- I'm sorry- I- I love you." Dean let his eyes drop to Castiel's hand.

 

"I never wanted this, Cas." He whispered. "I love you too… I never wanted you to become mortal."

 

"I don't care." Castiel said, slowly stepping close to Dean again, placing his hands on Dean's arms. "I don't want a life where I can't touch you."

 

Dean felt his eyes water. He'd never thought anyone would ever touch him. It was determined right on the day of his birth he was diagnosed as part of the fifth of all humans that suffered from mortality. He would infect anyone he touched. He went to a special school for mortals. He was isolated all his life for it was punishable with death to infect someone with mortality if they did not especially ask for it.

 

"Cas-" He said. "I don't want you to die." Castiel smiled, letting his hands drag down Dean's arms.

  
"A few decades with you are more beautiful than an infinity without you could ever be." Castiel said. "I promise you, Dean. I want this." Dean nodded and leaned forward, stopping an inch in front of Cas' face.

 

"I love you." Dean whispered and Castiel reached up to tip up his jaw, pressing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and again, I'm sorry I suck at uploading regularly


End file.
